dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Gantz van Drake
The Author OC (a self-insert OC in otherwords) of Gantzgun74 himself. Nicknamed the 'Mage of All Trades', Gantz is an experienced magic user, very well read, and is something of a geek. Thanks to this, he already knows the identity of a lot of franchise characters that are on Dimensional Island. He is good friends with Nutcase, and his oddities almost barely know any bounds. Background Gantz's existence is completely different from the Gantz of real life however. Though he has existed in the real world for some years, it was after one of the most embarrassing situations in his life (Let's just say it has to do with a High School Dance and leave it at that), that he abandoned real life and plunged himself into the world of fanfiction... Literally. Crossover Bros Brawl Finding the portal into the world of fiction, and walking in however, came at a price. Before he could know an existence in this world, he'd have to have a prior existence to match it (This etheral rule was later put away after some unknown events). Due to the rule however, when Gantz came through the portal, he was given another set of memories and thrusted into a futuristic utopia known as Futuropolis, a city of scientists and technology that bipassed the laws of nature. In this existence, Gantz was given the name Alex Venturi (Before he gave himself the name Gantz once more), and lived a few years in Futuropolis. One of Futuropolis' many systems of learning allowed him to learn how to fix and repair Magi-Technology, and even invent his own machines on this same principal (Thus why he's a wiz at Magi-Technology in the threads 'Mr. Gun; the Mage of All Trades' and 'well this is different'). Once the summer of the second year started, Gantz (Age 14) found his home attacked by the Heartless (Of Kingdom Hearts fame), and since he didn't weild the keyblade at the time, he was forced to retreat to another world. Oddly enough, his memory blanks out about the time he leaves Futuropolis... And arrives in the City of Toon Town. Upon arriving in this loony setting, trouble is the first thing he runs into, as he unwittingly helps the Toon Patrol (Or 'Who Framed Rodger Rabbit' fame) capture Benny the Talking Cab. However, Gantz quickly rescues the talking cab, once he learns from the Looney Toons famous senior Granny that the Toon Patrol was nothing but trouble. Upon the rescue, Benny takes Gantz to see Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck whom, along with their tenant Nutcase, are among the first people to actually meet and get to know Gantz. Gantz and Nutcase immediately form a close friendship, which continues to this day. Gantz's misadventures in Toon Town continued at a brisk pace, allowing the boy to meet and greet various characters, among these he; *With the help of Nutcase, saves Poof (Fairly Odd Parents) and returns him to his parents, whom he had lost previously when kidnapped by Denzel Crocker. *Babysits the Powerpuff Girls (The Mayor had originally called Bugs Bunny to ask if he knew someone he could call about that). *Resists getting his heart stolen by the Heartless on normal occasion. *On the event that gained him his keyblade he- (And THAT'S where I stop. I've yet to get that far on the fic.) After earning the Keyblade, he mysteriously recieves a letter inviting him to the next Super Smash Bros Tournament, which is hosted by a ridiculously wealthy man named Alphonse Corby. Even though Gantz signs his invite 'No' so he would not have to compete, the answer mysteriously changes to 'Yes' thereby FORCING him to compete. (And Crossover Bros Brawl spoilers stop HERE, We'll just pick this up some time AFTER the series.) Previous to Dimensional Island Even before Dimensional Island, Gantz has plenty of crazy adventures along with his friends (As told in RP's between Nutcase and Myself). However, these happy times were not to last. While taking a vacation in Ivalice (Most specifically at Flourgis, which is the most naturally beautiful city in Ivalice, making it like a Resort), Gantz and his girlfriend Rosaline soon find themselves under attack by the Dark Insects. The two fight valliently against the dark insects and eventually come out victorious. Though one couldn't necessarily call it a victory... Returning to their base in the snow covered city of Moorabella, Gantz and Rosaline find requests posted on all the boards concerning these mysterious dark insects. As if their appearing everywhere. As if that wasn't bad enough, Gantz was contacted by his friends at Toon Town, telling him that the situation is pretty much the same there too. A battle is soon waged in Moorabella against the Dark Insects with Clan Highwind barely holding them back. However at the end of the seige, the gang found that Rosaline had gone missing, only to find out that she had been kidnapped while their backs were turned. Devastated, Gantz launched search parties to find her, only for them to come up empty handed. Many battles were waged against the dark insects before finally, one really big one was fought on the Main streets of Toon Town, leading to the heroes ultimately losing. With the destruction of the world ultimately looming, the group tried their best to reverse the problem. However, that battle turned out a catastrophe, as Gantz ended up losing Wally and Otto (Whom are different characters from the Wally and Otto we all know on DC), whom were killed in the attempt. No-one ever found out, as Gantz, Otto, and Wally were seperated from everybody else during the chaos. In the darkness, Gantz mourned his friends, actually awaiting death, his grief and loss of heart bad enough that he lost his keyblade. It was truely a miserable existence, utter defeat... ... ... That was when she appeared... Roles on Dimensional Clash Arrival [This storyline was told behind the scenes, no thread has it.] Gantz was visited by a mysterious specter known that looked like an angel. She called herself Soul Calibur, helping the boy figure out that the spirit was the spirit that normally inhabited the blade of the miracle sword Soul Calibur. She offered the boy a deal; Allow her to use his body as a temporary home, and help her find her original husk, then she would help him save his beloved and find his friends. Gantz eagerly agreed, more then anything wanting help. Once the spirit entered into him (Greatly increasing his physical prowess as a result), Gantz buried his world's Wally and Otto and went on his way. He found out later that Him, an evil demon from Toon Town, had been behind the whole Dark Insect attack on his world, and even had Rosaline prisoner. Enraged, Gantz found his lair and charged inside, looking to take Rosaline back. Him however repelled his attack, and mockingly told him that 'he had no hope of saving Rosaline, as is'. Taking these words to heart, Gantz snuck back into Him's lair and stole a mysterious metal chip that he had found on his first go through, greatly surprising Him. Gantz knew he didn't stand a chance against Him without his keyblade, so he figured that finding Soul Calibur's original husk was the only shot he had. He spent many a day on Dimensional Island, finding batteries for the P.E.T. that contained his faithful Net Navi Starman EXE, relocating his old friend Climber, and even repairing his first new friend on the island; Metal Sonic. Present Roles Gantz made his first appearance in 'Mr. Gun; The Mage of All Trades' where he had the major role of curing Beatrice Jameson of a potion that had turned her into a plushie. Shortly thereafter, Him attacked his appartment looking for revenge on being snuck up on. Him was beaten back with the help of Nutcase, Beatrice, Chip, and Metal Sonic (Whom had left prior to his reactivation, but returned to pay back Gantz for his kindness). In 'Mr. Gun's Secret', he makes another starring role, finally revealing that he had been in a 'Codependence' deal with Soul Calibur, much to his friends disbelief and anger, since he had never told them sooner (And of course, Soul's stuffy personality didn't help things). In the end, Gantz ran away from his friends, fearing for their safety if he stayed with them... ... ... It's revealed in 'Secret's Aftermath', that there MAY BE a deeper reason for Gantz running away. Near the end of the thread, Starman EXE discovers one of Gantz's journal entries (He had been keeping a journal on his P.E.T.) For some inexplicable reason, has gone missing. Could the Journal be the clue to why Gantz ran away? We could soon see. Outside that, Gantz still looks for Soul Calibur's husk, hoping to use it to finally defeat Him and regaining his lady love. Doing it alone, could be a fools errand however... Personality A terribly shy person, though he's able to get through most conversations by hiding behind a snarky and geeky facade. He can show bouts of outgoingness from time to time wearing his heart on his sleeve, though he's very good at hiding it (A call-back to the many tragedies he's suffered through). Though a bookworm and a geek, Gantz is an easy to teach student and a more then capable teacher, he's also a capable fighter as well, which comes from the battle and acrobatics training he's went through earlier in his life (Unwanted as most of them were). He's especially quick to help his friends when their in trouble, but he fears that so much that he hopes to never take that chance. Regardless, Gantz isn't very sure of himself, no matter what he may say. Abilities Gantz is an intelligent mage, able to use various types of magic; from summoning magic, to blue magic, this kid knows a great deal; Summoning *Ifrit; (The summon Spirit of Fire as he appears in FFX) *Shiva: (The summon spirit of Ice as she appears in FFX) *Ramuh (The Summon Spirit of Lightning as it appears in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance) *Leviathan: (The Summon Spirit of Water as it appears in Final Fantasy Tactics) *Madeen: (The Summon Spirit of holy as she appears in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance) *Ultima (This one is a special case; Being a Scion, Ultima can ONLY be summoned when summoned through the 'High Seraph Plume', an item Gantz NEVER lets out of his sight. She appears as she does in Final Fantasy Tactics A2.) Black Magic *Firaga (The third level fire spell, sometimes called Fire 3) *Thundara (The second level thunder spell, sometimes called Thunder 2) *Blizzara (The second level blizzard spell, sometimes called Ice 2) *Watera (The Second level water spell) *Stone (A tough earth element spell that can cause quite a bit of damage.) *Aeroga (The Third level Aero spell and Gantz's most favored one. So far it has been used for convential means, as is shown in the two threads it's been shown in, such as to land gently back on the ground after jumping from a high place.) **From a rooftop back on the ground in Bonsai Village to see Talim ('Mr. Gun's Secret') **From the topmost branch of a tree in the Church District ('well this is different') *Drain (A magic spell that can drain a person of their stamina and turn it into stamina for the user.) *Hold (A spell that can cause paralysis to an enemy.) *Warp (A spell that Gantz uses to warp from one place to another.) *Decoy (A spell that makes a target a center of attention on battle, making his enemies focus on them. It's a good getaway spell.) *Meteor (Still trying to perfect it, so it MAY backfire if used.) *Scathe (Again, still being perfected. Though a powerful mage, there are still spells Gantz is trying to learn.) White Magic *Curaga (A third level Cure spell, sometimes called Cure 3) *Esuna (A status alignment curing spell) *Raise (A spell that can revive fallen party members; Gantz is still perfecting this spell.) *Regen (A spell that can cover the user in a bit of light, causing him to be healed constantly to small degrees.) *Protect (A barrier that protects against physical damage) *Shell (A barrier that protects against magical damage.) *Hastaga (A third level Haste spell) *Confuse (A spell that can be used to confuse an enemy; a good getaway spell.) *Reflect (Still trying to perfect it) *Holy (Still trying to perfect it.) Skills Next to Gantz's impressive arsenal of magic, and abilities, he has an almost encyclopedic knowledge or ancient runes, and is able to dabble in various other arts (Such as alchemy, since it's shown during the 'Mr. Gun; The Mage of All Trades' thread.). Despite this incredible knowledge however, he still has a LONG way to go before he can match this knowledge against his old magic teacher Roland. Weapons At the beginning of his Dimensional Clash appearances, he was able to fool the others with a fake keyblade made out of alchemic mold. Now the only weapon that remains on his person is his trusty sword 'Eclipse', which has a small amount of non-elemental magic mixed into the blade. Trivia *Gantz may be the leader of Clan Highwind, but he's also been members of other traveling groups previous to the clan. This is hinted due to Gantz getting the 'Gitchy' in 'Grief of Mr. Gun'; the only way anyone could learn or gain an ability like this is to learn it from the monks in the world of the Valley (Bone). *Gantz has an immense temper, but it's been a long time since anyone's seen it. *Gantz keeps an item called the 'High Seraph Plume' hidden on his person. It's ONLY because of this charm that he's able to summon the Scion Ultima. Losing it could lead to hazardous results. *Despite his nickname, Gantz has never once held a gun before in his life, and it's doubtful he ever will. Category:Original characters Category:Self-inserts Category:Good characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Gantzgun74's applicants